Primavera
by Margarida
Summary: Eu vim de todos o slugares. Ou não. Por que existem aqueles lugares onde ninguém se pergunta para onde foi a primavera... Presente para Tenshiaburame!
1. Para onde foi a primavera?

Disclaimer: Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Fic nova, mas antes que pensem assim "ah, mais uma que a Sheila vai começar e abandonar por falta de tempo ou idéias", esta aqui tem três capítulos e está totalmente escrita. Um lapso de inspiração depois de um fim de semana cheio de atribulações, até meu emprego arrisquei por causa de algo que aconteceu comigo, mas agora está tudo em paz e seguindo seu curso perfeito.

Ah, sim, esta fic é também uma pequena "oferenda" para a senhorita Tenshiaburame, que faz aninhos neste dia 18... Parabéns, mocinha!

E uma boa leitura a todos!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo I – Para onde foi a primavera?**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Find me there,**

**And speak to me**

**I want to feel you**

**I need to hear you**

**You are the light**

**That's leading me to the place**

**Where I find peace… Again**

_Me encontre aqui,_

_E fale comigo_

_Eu quero te sentir_

_Eu preciso te ouvir_

_Você é a luz_

_Que está me guiando para o lugar_

_Onde encontrarei paz... Novamente_

Vazio. Frio. Ganidos de algum animal ferido, que agonizava ante a morte iminente. O sangue parecia congelar em suas veias, assim como toda aquela água à sua volta. Cristais de gelo formavam-se em sua pele e armadura destruída, o coração aos poucos parava de bater e a mente, de pensar ou tentar resistir.

Restaria apenas o longo caminho até o palácio de Valhalla, à morada de Odin. Mas seria ele, digno de poder adentrar por suas portas de ébano e reverenciar seu deus face a face?

Um leve perfume de flores lhe veio às narinas, tentou abrir os olhos para ver de onde vinha. Um cheiro suave, que acabou por acalmar seu coração em sua última batida. Certamente eram das flores que enchiam o jardim de Odin que vinha aquele perfume suave e inebriante. Seu deus o aceitara em seus domínios, poderia então descansar em paz.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Uma sensação acolhedora. Quente. O barulho de madeira estalando enquanto é queimada. E aquele mesmo perfume no ar. Abriu os olhos âmbar e após alguns segundos de visão desfocada, deparou-se com o teto de madeira e cheio de poeira de uma velha cabana. Remexeu-se um tanto e percebeu que estava deitado em uma cama envolta por tecidos leves em seu dossel, o colchão era macio e os lençóis, muito brancos.

Ergueu-se até se sentar e a colcha de peles e lã que o cobria escorregou até sua cintura, ele então notou que estava sem camisa, usava apenas suas calças. Procurou por algum sinal de sua armadura, mas não a encontrou. Coçou a cabeça, os dedos percorrendo toda a extensão das raízes de seus longos cabelos azuis claros.

Foi então que viu um vulto em frente à lareira, havia mais alguém naquele cômodo. Lentamente, para não fazer nenhuma espécie de ruído, ele se esgueirou até a beirada da cama e abriu uma fresta por entre os tecidos e pô-se a observar a tal pessoa.

Uma garota, de costas para si e que mexia em um caldeirão na lareira. Usava roupas simples, a fuligem da lenha queimada enegrecia aos poucos a pele branca de seus braços. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam trançados em meio à fios de couro e caíam até a linha de sua cintura, bem fina e de curvas definidas. E aquele doce perfume de flores, constatou, vinha daquela misteriosa garota.

-Vejo que acabou de acordar, Fenrir de Alioth... – ela disse, mas sem se virar para ele.

Fenrir tomou um susto, como ela sabia seu nome e sua estrela protetora? A garota, então, voltou-se para ele, encarando-o com os belos olhos azuis tão claros feito diamantes. Mas sem nenhum traço de brilho ou vida, pelo contrário, pareciam feitos de tristeza e trevas.

-Quem é você? – foi tudo o que o guerreiro deus conseguiu questionar perante aquela bela figura.

-As pessoas costumam me chamar de Helena.

Fenrir não entendeu aquela colocação, como assim as pessoas costumavam chama-la de Helena? A garota nada percebeu, voltou-se novamente para o caldeirão e tratou de se ocupar com o que cozinhava.

-Sua luta contra Shiryu de Dragão não foi fácil... Seus amigos lobos foram mortos, eu o encontrei já próximo ao estreito limite que separa a vida e a morte...

-Como sabe de minha luta?

-Sei de muitas coisas... Como por exemplo, que deve estar com fome agora. Vista-se, eu irei servir o cozido.

Afastou-se até um outro canto do cômodo, o único que havia na cabana. Enquanto Helena se ocupava de pratos, talheres e copos, Fenrir encontrou uma camisa sobre uma cadeira capenga e a vestiu, notou que sua armadura estava em um canto próximo à cama. Totalmente destruída. Sentiu uma dor se formar no peito, King e os outros estavam mortos. Por que ele estava vivo? Por que aquela garota o salvara da morte?

Desconfiado, ele se aproximou de Helena e interrompeu o que ela fazia, impedindo-a de pegar o caldeirão na lareira. A garota apenas o fitou, ele desviou seu olhar para o chão. Por que aqueles olhos tão cheios de trevas o incomodava tanto?

-Não confio em humanos... Porque deveria confiar em você?

-Não precisa confiar em mim se não quiser... Mas saiba que talvez eu não seja exatamente humana...

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-O cozido... – ela disse, como se Fenrir não tivesse lhe perguntado nada e lhe oferecendo um prato – Vai esfriar se não o comer logo.

Confuso, ele aceitou e se sentou á mesa, pequena e bamba. Passaram a comer em silêncio e o guerreiro deus tinha que admitir que estava bom. E que precisava daquilo.

**You are the strength**

**That keeps me walking**

**You are the hope**

**That keeps me trusting**

**You are the life**

**To my soul**

**You are my purpose**

**You're everything**

_Você é a força_

_Que me faz andar_

_Você é a esperança_

_Que me faz confiar_

_Você é a vida_

_Pra minha alma_

_Você é meu propósito_

_Você é tudo_

Enquanto comia, observava tudo ao seu redor, embora não houvesse muito o que ver. Além da cama, da lareira e da mesa, uma cadeira no canto esquerdo, um baú velho na parede onde ficava a única janela, um armário cujas portas estavam caindo próximo à porta e um aparador na outra extremidade.

Notou que não havia sobre nenhum daqueles móveis algum tipo de perfume ou loção. Mas o suave perfume de flores era real e vinha de Helena. Como podia ser tão fresco e agradável assim?

Ela logo terminou de comer, deixando o prato sobre a mesa. Empurrou-o mais para o meio, apoiando os cotovelos sobre o tampo, fitando o guerreiro deus. Fenrir, sentindo-se novamente incomodado, parou de comer, pigarreando.

-Você... –ele tentou caçar algum assunto e acabou se surpreendendo consigo mesmo, desde quando gostava de manter algum diálogo com outras pessoas – Você é daqui mesmo? De Asgard?

-Não... Na verdade, sou de qualquer lugar que precise de mim. Ou não.

-Não entendi... – o rapaz foi sincero e notou que as trevas no olhar de Helena tornaram-se mais profundas.

-Existem lugares que não precisam da minha presença. Lugares onde ninguém se pergunta para onde foi a primavera...

Helena baixou a cabeça. E finalmente Fenrir entendeu porque aquela pele branca e que parecia ter uma textura tão macia exalava um perfume tão suave de flores...

**And how can I stand here with you**

**And not be moved by you**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**

_E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você_

_E não ser movido por você?_

_Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?_

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Continua...**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, primeiro capítulo no ar! E com base em uma lenda russa que há muito queria contar em um fic e cuja oportunidade surgiu agora...

Espero que tenham gostado, principalmente você, Tenshi, a grande homenageada com esta história... Beijos e feliz aniversário!

E beijos a todos os demais!!


	2. Alma em pedaços

Ai, Sheila louca

Ai, Sheila louca! Acreditam que me esqueci completamente de colocar o nome da música que embala a fic, bem como a banda que a toca? Uma canção tão linda, chama-se **"Everything", **da banda Lifehouse e é um dos temas da primeira temporada da série Smallville.

E neste capítulo, tenho o imenso prazer de lhe mostrar um pouco da maravilhosa cultura da minha gente, um conto russo lindíssimo no qual meus pais se inspiraram para escolher meu nome, mas adianto que não tenho nada a ver com a causadora da inspiração, hein!

Uma boa leitura a todos!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo II – Alma em pedaços**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**You calm the storms**

**And you give me rest**

**You hold me in your hands**

**You won't let me fall**

**You steal my heart**

**And you take my breath away**

**Would you take me in**

**Take me deeper, now**

_Você acalma as tempestades_

_E você me dá repouso_

_Você me segura em suas mãos_

_Você não vai me deixar cair_

_Você roubou meu coração_

_E me deixou sem fôlego_

_Você vai me receber?_

_Vai me atrair mais ainda?_

Ninguém sabia ao certo onde se localizava tal castelo. Alguns dizia que ficava ao norte da Escandinávia, outros que sua localização eram em alguma montanha de gelo na Sibéria. O que ninguém duvidava era de sua existência, e das coisas maravilhosas e terríveis que seus moradores eram capazes.

Não era feito de pedra ou barro, tijolo ou telha. Paredes, telhados, torres, escadas e pontes eram de cristal puro, transparente e reluzente, irradiando luz e a brancura da neve. Frio em alguns pontos, quente em outros, acolhedor e denso. Tal como seus ocupantes.

Eram quatro irmãs, belas, joviais e gentis. Sheila, a mais velha, era uma mulher de cabelos prateados e lisos, os olhos acinzentados e pele tão branca que lembrava a palidez quase mórbida. Gostava de observar as pessoas e o frio era seu principal companheiro.

A segunda era Annya, jovem de cabelos ruivos e curtos, olhos vermelhos e vivos, pele levemente bronzeada e muito alegre, gostava do sol e do calor, de rir e curtir as boas coisas.

Ingrid era a terceira. Jovem séria e pouco sorridente, tinha cabelos negros como a noite e olhos verdes brilhantes como estrelas. Gostava de ler, de ficar em silêncio, de caminhar por entre a bruma que se formava nos jardins do castelo.

E por fim, Helena. Uma garota ainda, com seus cabelos loiros soltos ao sabor do vento e os olhos azuis claríssimos sempre bem abertos. Sorridente, espevitadas, cheia de histórias e mimos, as flores eram suas amigas, os pássaros, seus companheiros.

Eram muito unidas e juntas faziam seu trabalho, uma ajudando a outra, mas sem interferir de fato no que faziam. Sheila cobria a terra de frio, preparando almas e vidas para as flores que Helena traria em seguida, espalhando as sementes que Annya iria ajudar a cultivar com o calor do sol e as chuvas de fim de tarde para que, com o tempo calmo e a bruma confortante trazidos por Ingrid, dariam uma colheita abundante.

E assim, o ciclo se seguia. Ano após ano. Até o dia em que algo aconteceu...

**And how can I stand here with you**

**And not be moved by you**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**

_E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você_

_E não me comover com você?_

_Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?_

Sheila se preparava para mais um ciclo de seu incansável trabalho, em poucas horas a bruma que Ingrid lançava sobre a terra se dispersaria e chegaria o momento de irradiar o frio, moldar cada floco de gelo e neve e espalhá-los feito chuva pelo mundo.

Gostava daquilo. Pacientemente, fazia desenhos com os minúsculos pedacinhos de neve, e sua imaginação era tão fértil que nunca um era igual ao outro. Centenas de milhares, cada qual com sua característica própria. Elevava-os à altura dos olhos, sorrindo para si. Eram perfeitos.

-Sheila! Sheila! – ouviu a voz de Helena a lhe chamar e deixou seu quarto.

Foi para a estufa onde a irmã passava a maior parte do tempo, cultivando flores e plantas diversas, das mais variadas cores, formas e tamanhos.

-O que foi, Helena? Por que me chamou com tanto entusiasmo?

-Veja, minha irmã, a nova espécie que criei! Não é linda?

Sheila pegou a flor que a irmã mais nova lhe estendia, era uma espécie de pétalas delicadas e rubras, mas o caule, notou, tinha espinhos. Ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativa à Helena, que sorriu.

-Uma flor tão delicada poderia ser alvo fácil de predadores. Precisava de algo para se defender.

-Como vai chama-la?

-Não sei ao certo... Mas venha comigo, há mais delas nos fundos da estufa!

Helena levou Sheila até o local onde tais flores cresciam, a mais velha admirou-se com tantas cores e perfumes diferentes. Moveu-se por entre os arbustos carregados, tocando suas pétalas e folhas. Vermelhas, amarelas, brancas... Sorrindo, abaixou-se para sentir mais de perto o doce perfume que elas possuíam. E não viu quando um pequeno inseto saiu de uma delas, vindo para cima de si.

-O que é iss... Ai!

-O que foi, Sheila? – perguntou Helena, ao ver a irmã com as mãos sobre os olhos. Aproximou-se mais e viu escorrer, por entre os dedos pálidos, diversos filetes de sangue.

-Ingrid! Annya! Me ajudem!

As outras irmãs logo chegaram e encontraram a mais nova aos prantos e Sheila ajoelhada, as vestes já tingidas pelo líquido rubro. A levaram para o quarto, Ingrid fechou a porta com tudo, impedindo Annya e Helena de entrarem no cômodo.

Passou-se algum tempo, até que ouviram gritos e um choro desesperado vindos do quarto. Logo em seguida, Ingrid saiu, com os olhos vermelhos de chorar e uma expressão muito séria no belo rosto.

-O que aconteceu, Ingrid?

-Os espinhos feriram os olhos da Sheila... Ela está cega, Annya.

Chocada, Helena começou a chorar, encolheu-se nos braços da ruiva. Era a culpada pela desgraça da irmã mais velha. Jamais se perdoaria.

E também não seria perdoada. No dia seguinte, assim com em todos os outros, um frio de intensidade nunca antes vista varreu toda terra e assim seria por toda a eternidade e vida. Era a sua maneira de mostrar sua revolta por não poder mais ver as belezas dos cristais que criava e espalhava ao vento. Era a sua vingança contra a causadora de sua cegueira.

Em sua prepotência, Sheila daria mais e mais trabalho à Helena. E a jovem, culpada, não conseguiria superar a fúria da irmã. E então, existiriam lugares na Terra que jamais se perguntariam para onde foi a primavera, pois apenas conheceriam o rigoroso inverno...

Lugares como a Sibéria. Cidades como Moscou ou Oslo. Terras distantes como Asgard.

**And how can I stand here with you**

**And not be moved by you**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**

_E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você_

_E não me comover com você?_

_Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Capítulo dois ok! Gostaram do conto? É lindo, um dos meus preferidos quando criança, mas como disse, não sou em nada parecida com a Sheila que me inspirou o nome. Bom, somente o fato de que eu sempre fui meio cegueta, claro...

Beijos a todos!


	3. Há flores em você

Capítulo final

Capítulo final!! Tenshi, fique muito feliz que tenha gostado do seu presente, fiz com muito carinho e dedicação... E o negócio deu tão certo que esta fic acaba de ser eleita a primeira de uma série intitulada "As Quatro Estações", afinal de contas, Annya, Ingrid e Sheila também merecem suas fics solos, né?

Ah, Tenshi, respondendo a sua pergunta: Sou neta de lituano, a Lituânia fica bem encostada na Rússia e muitas das histórias e da cultura da região são compartilhadas entre os países que fizeram parte da antiga União Soviética. Se alguém tiver interesse em conhecer mais sobre minha gente, estou aberta a todo tipo de pergunta e dúvida, ok?

E vamos ao capítulo!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo III – Há flores em você...**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**'Cause you're all that I want**

**You're all I need**

**You're everything, everything**

**You're all I want**

**You're all I need**

**You're everything, everything**

**You're all I want**

**You're all I need**

**You're everything, everything**

**You're all I want**

**You're all I need**

**Everything, everything**

_Pois você é tudo que eu quero_

_Você é tudo que eu preciso_

_Você é tudo, tudo_

_Você é tudo que eu quero_

_Você é tudo que eu preciso_

_Você é tudo, tudo_

_Você é tudo que eu quero_

_Você é tudo que eu preciso_

_Você é tudo, tudo_

_Você é tudo que eu quero_

_Você é tudo que eu preciso_

_Você é tudo, tudo_

Quando voltou a si e finalmente percebeu quem era Helena, Fenrir a encarou surpreso. Claro que acreditava em sua existência, mas conhecê-la, poder tocá-la e sentí-la... A garota baixou os olhos, sentindo-os pesados e cheios de lágrima e dor. Aquela história a atormentava desde muito tempo, era como se carregasse o peso do mundo em suas costas e nada pudesse fazer para aliviar a carga.

-Não são confiáveis... – ele disse por fim, entre suspiros – Por isso preferi me juntar aos lobos. Eles, pelo menos, nunca me abandonaram, mesmo nas situações mais difíceis.

-Mas são animais. Até sentem, mas não riem, choram ou entendem a nossa dor... E não culpo Sheila pela atitude que tomou, eu apenas...

-Apenas?

-Apenas queria... Queria uma... Uma...

Não conseguia falar nada, as palavras encontravam um nó em sua garganta e não seguiam adiante. Helena, então, levantou-se com tudo da cadeira onde estava sentada e correu para fora da cabana, batendo a porta atrás de si. Fenrir, em uma atitude que mais tarde se lembraria de questionar, foi atrás da garota, mesmo machucado e sem ter se recuperado direito.

Encontrou-a a alguns passos de distância da cabana, abraçando o próprio corpo, a neve caía sem piedade sobre si. Aproximou-se lentamente, até ficar bem próximo, mas manteve-se quieto em seu lugar.

-Eu só queria... – a garota disse, com a voz embargada – Uma chance de fazer diferente. De pedir desculpas e tentar ajudá-la...

-Não foi culpa sua... Como poderia prever que tal tragédia aconteceria?

Disse essas palavras pousando uma das mãos sobre o ombro direito da garota, sentiu-a encolher um tanto diante de seu toque. Devagar, Helena virou-se para ele, encarando-o com os olhos vermelhos.

-Ninguém... Havia me dito isso...

-Que não foi culpa sua? – ele pareceu um tanto perplexo – Mais um motivo para não confiar nos humanos. Preferem nos julgar a deixar que o destino o faça por eles.

-Não sou humana, Fenrir.

-Eu sei... – ele disse, segurando-a pelos ombros, uma estranha vontade de confortar aquela bela criatura tomando conta de si – Talvez por isso ainda não tenha lhe dado as costas e ido embora daqui.

**And how can I stand here with you**

**And not be moved by you**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**

_E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você_

_E não me comover com você?_

_Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?_

Os olhos azuis o fitaram, sem entender muita, mas, pela primeira vez, Fenrir viu algo além de trevas naquelas íris. Viu uma pequena ponta de esperança, talvez carinho. Sorriu,a inda que timidamente e de maneira quase imperceptível. Sua mão direita subiu do ombro ao queixo delicado, segurando-o com firmeza, a outra deslizou para a nuca, puxando-a para mais perto.

Ainda tinha os olhos abertos quando os lábios dele tocaram os seus, mas fechou-os aos sentir a língua dele a lhe pedir passagem. E o beijo casto de início tornou-se mais quente e avassalador, parecia até que uma das ondas de calor que Annya propagava lhe invadia o corpo e a alma, aquecia seu coração e a fazia ter vontade de sorrir.

Quanto tempo ficaram ali, beijando-se sob aquela pequena tempestade de neve, não sabiam dizer. Mas nada disso importava, apenas o que sentiam no momento...

Entre beijos e abraços, voltaram à cabana. E juntos, adormeceram.

**And how can I stand here with you**

**And not be moved by you**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better any better than this**

_E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você_

_E não me comover com você?_

_Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor, melhor do que isso?_

Na manhã seguinte, Fenrir despertou com o doce perfume de flores a lhe envolver os sentidos. Virou-se de lado, sorrindo, mas Helena não estava mais ali, em seu lugar apenas uma rosa. Pegou-a, brincando com suas pétalas e levantou-se, quem sabe ela estivesse preparando o café para ambos?

Mas ela não estava. Pelo chão da cabana, flores das mais variadas cores e espécies seguiam em uma trilha que o levava para fora. Saiu e viu que já não caía tanta neve como antes e que um caminho de pedras envolto por arbustos verdes e muitas flores se formava à sua frente.

Um caminho que o guiaria de volta ao palácio de Valhalla. Quanto à Helena, entendeu. Ela partira. Tinha uma missão a cumprir pela Terra. E uma história para contar e reconquistar.

**And how can I stand here with you**

**And not be moved by you**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this**

_E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você_

_E não me comover com você?_

_Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?_

_Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?_

-x-x-x-x-x-

E assim eles não ficam juntos no final... Puxa vida, Sheila, você é má! Não, meus caros, eles não ficam juntos nesse fic... Mas lembram-se da nota do início? Então, esperem por mais emoções envolvendo Fenrir e Helena...

Ah, outra coisa. Eu comecei o fic com a classificação M porque tinha imaginado escrever um hentai, mas achei que não ficaria legal neste fic e deixei para depois, afinal, virão outros mesmo...

Beijos a todos que leram e um especial para a aniversariante!

**PARABÉNS TENSHI!!**


End file.
